Frozen Music
by DoctorWhoXX
Summary: Since no one has reviewed my Frozen Challenge, I'm going to writ it myself. If this inspires you to write your own, go ahead. I am using powers I've theorized Neah would use. This is my first story ever, and if you want to flame, go to hell. I own nothing in this story but my OC, and even that is stretching it. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a prologue. The next chapter will be much longer.**

**Summary: Arren is the 14****th**** Prince of the Southern Isles. He and his brother Hans have gone to Arendelle for the coronation of Queen Elsa. While there, Arren will find that he's not as alone as he thought.**

We all know the story of the Snow Queen, Elsa and her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle, how Elsa brought down an eternal winter, how Anna trekked through the ice and snow to bring her sister back, and the love between sisters saved a kingdom. But what if Elsa wasn't the only one with magic during this ordeal? What if a traitor and a companion shared the same roots? And what if music was as strong as ice?


	2. Arrival and Meeting

"Finally some solid ground!" I said. After two weeks at sea to reach Arendelle, I was thanking every god in every religion for the change in scenery. I suppose I should introduce myself, on the off chance people read this in the future. My name is Prince Aren of the Southern Isles, 14th in line for the throne. Yes, I have 13older brothers. You think one is bad, try that out for a little while. I am 6' tall, lankier than most men I age, yet I still keep in shape. I have oddly colored grey eyes that seem silver in the right light, and I have a more feminine face than my brothers, with my mother's black hair that reaches my neck. Personally, I like it. Helps set me apart from the rest of my family. Anyway, my brother Hans and have gone to Arendelle to represent the Southern Isles at the coronation of Princess, soon to be Queen, Elsa.

"You certainly seem happy." That was Hans. He is a tall and broad shouldered ginger with side burns. Why he has them, I will never know.

"Can you blame me? We've finally managed to get out of that barren ocean."

"That makes no sense." Hans replied as he raised his eyebrow at me. "How can an ocean be barren?"

"It's barren because there's nothing but blue water in every direction. Outside of the occasional whale or swarm of fish there's nothing worth drawing after the first day. The sunset even loses a bit of its magic eventually, and-" I was interrupted when a massive white blur shot past me, almost knocking me over. It was Hans' pet horse, who I can't seem to remember his name.

"How did you get that horse on the ship in the first place if he bolts like that?" Most would've questioned why he brought a horse at all, but I knew he wanted to sightsee. So did I, but that didn't mean I would bring a horse on a two week sea voyage.

"I coaxed him up with some food." Said Hans has he managed to mount the horses saddle.

As we were about to leave I heard someone singing. The voice was young, definitely female and impressive. As a person who appreciates the artistic side of life more than the warrior and battle side, I've attended plenty of concerts and musicals. As such I've learned to pick out good voices for singing. As I finish my thought a girl who looked around 18 with strawberry blond hair tied in a bun and a green dress with floral patterns in lines going down it, hit Hans' horse and was pushed into a boat which then slid out and almost tipped over until the horse put his foot on the other side, flinging seaweed into the air that fell onto the girls face. I then thought 'What just happened?'

"Hey!" She said. I realized this was the girl I heard singing. Before I could say anything, Hans beat me to it.

"I-I'm so sorry are you hurt?" He asked concerned. The girl seemed flustered after she saw him, to which I thought 'This is going to be hilarious'. With a grin on my face

"…Hey. No-no I'm okay." The stutter was proving my thoughts correct. At that I decided to watch the show.

"Are you sure?" said Hans.

"Yeah, I wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm great, actually."

"Oh, thank goodness." Hans extended his hand out her. While she took it I swore I heard romantic music going off.

"Oh, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and this is my brother Prince Aren." He introduced us both, effectively bringing me into the conversation. I did a small bow to the girl. Then she introduced herself with a lite dip

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." That was quite the shock, more to Hans than me apparently. He had a surprised look on his face as he bowed to her. This caused the horse "bow" as well, lifting its foot up, making the boat tip again, and causing Hans to fall on top of Anna. I had to resist the urge to roll on the floor laughing, as that is not "princely behaviour". The horse seemed to notice and put its foot back down; raising the boat and making Anna fall on top of Hans. 'This is too good. What's next she calls him gorgeous?'

"This is awkward" said Anna. "Not you're awkward but just cause we're, I'm awkward, you're gorgeous. Wait, what? " Called it!

Hans ignored the gorgeous comment, and decided to apologize to Anna again. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse. And for every moment after-" He didn't continue as Anna interrupted him.

"No, n-no, no it's fine. I-I'm not that princess. I mean if you hit my sister Elsa it would be 'Yeesh', cause you know-" She stopped to scratch the horses chin. "Hello. But, lucky you it's j-just me" I'm starting to think she stutters a lot. At that last line I decided to join the conversation.

"Just you?" I asked. She seemed to be very shocked when I spoke, as if she had just noticed me there. Was that far in dreamland?

"Oh! Uh yeah cause, I mean I'm just the princess and Elsa is the queen, so I'm nowhere near as important as her." At that I frowned.

"Just because you're not ruling a country doesn't mean you're not as important as anyone else. Without any of the people not royalty were gone there wouldn't be any production because no one knows how to do anything themselves." After I finished she looked a little overwhelmed and surprised. I realized I may have been a bit too passionate about it. "Sorry. I get a little heated about things like this."

After that Hans decided to speak again. "Anyway it was an honour to meet you your Highness." He said as he gave another bow. Anna just looked at him and sighed dreamily. Then the bells for the coronation started ringing.

"The bells, the coronation, I-I better go, I have to go. I better go. Bye." She said as she waved back. We waved after her, even the horse, which finally made the boat, with Hans still in, fall into the water. At that I couldn't hold in the laughter and nearly fell on the floor holding my sides. Hans didn't appreciate it.

"Oh very funny Aren, now will you help me up?" he asked

"Ok, ok." As I pulled him out of the water I noticed he had a glint in his eye that I recognised. "What are you scheming? You only have that look when we used to prank Alex or thought of a clever strategy in chess."

He had a seemingly genuine smile on as he replied "It's nothing, just thought of something that I could do." I looked at him skeptically for a moment before shrugging it off.

"Alright, but now we need to get you dry and attend a coronation."

"Why don't you dry me here?"

"I don't need to be seen as a freak here to. We'll have to find a new change of clothes." As we set off for the ship I couldn't help but wonder what Hans had up his sleeve. 'As long as it doesn't cause me any problems' I thought 'I hope I can get a quick nap before the ceremony.'


	3. Coronation and Reveal

**A/N: I noticed after I updated that I misspelled Arren's name in the first chapter. From now one it will have two 'rr's. Also, I want know if anyone has any ideas on how I should reveal Arren's magic. I want to keep it a surprise, but it will be able to be used in combat. That's all I'll say on it for now.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I forgot my naps are never quick. By the time Hans nudged me awake, the ceremony was almost over, and Queen Elsa was facing the crowd holding the orb and scepter. When I looked at her I had to resist the urge to hang my jaw open. I like to believe I don't focus on a person's looks when I meet them, but Elsa was easily the most beautiful human being I had ever seen. She had glowing platinum blonde hair done up in the same bun as her sister, sapphire blue eyes, and pale skin that looked like it was carved from snow. Before I could get too distracted, I noticed the nervous look on her face that seemed to be attributed to something other than the usual worries of ruling a country. I also felt a slight chill in the air that no one else seemed to notice.

After the ceremony we had a few hours to prepare for the ball in the evening, and I for one was giddy. Party's have always interested me so I make it a point to attend as many as I'm invited to. Since I've already decided on what my outfit will be, I decided to walk around the city. Eventually I almost got run over by a huge brown blur with antlers. 'What is with large animals hitting people today?' Suddenly I heard someone call out.

"Sven! Watch where you're going." The owner of the voice was another tall and broad shouldered male with dirty blonde hair dressed in what appeared to be a mountain climbing outfit. After scolding the blur, that turned out to be a reindeer, he turned to me. "Sorry about him, he gets over excited easily." He said. "My name's Kristoff."

"Prince Arren of the Southern Isles. Pleased to meet you. And don't worry about it, it seems to be a thing here." I then raised an eyebrow at his clothes. "Shouldn't you be melting in all those thick furs?"

He seemed startled by my introduction, if the wide eyes and stiffened posture were anything to go by. "I-I was just about to head up to the mountain to harvest some more ice your Highness."

I sighed. "You don't have to call me 'Your Highness'. I don't like the whole royal supremacy idea. Just call me Arren." He visibly relaxed as I finished talking.

"Ok then Arren. I need to go. I have to go harvesting before it gets too dark. It's a long way to the mountain." He said as he did a small sloppy bow and then he led Sven to a sled. Before I left I saw him offer Sven a carrot, and eat it himself after the reindeer took a bite. I had to refrain from shuddering.

Afterwards I met up with Hans at the palace as it was nearing dusk, and the party would be starting soon. I had changed into my party dress at the ship, which consisted of a white overcoat with tails that reached just above my feet with black outlines and black vines on the out turned portion of the chest. The rest included white dress pants with a black dress shirt, and a white tie. I enjoyed the color reversal of the normal dance attire. After dancing with 3 women, all of whom tried to flirt with me, Queen Elsa arrived and all the guests bowed. She walked over to the throne with the grace of an angel and remained standing.

Then it was Anna's turn. As the announcer said her name she came jogging through from the opposite direction of her sister. Before the announcer, I heard his name was Kai, could move her closer to her sister she saw me and waved. I discreetly waved back. After Kai moved her to the platform close to Elsa, Anna moved a little to the side. I tilted my head at that, as it seemed like she was nervous about being close to her own sister.

After that everyone raised their heads up and clapped. I wanted to talk with Anna again, as well as congratulate Elsa on her coronation so I stayed near the front. Before I could go over there the two sisters started talking, so I decided to let them chat for a few moments. I was close enough so I could over hear their conversation.

"Hi." Said Elsa.

Anna seemed surprised as she replied "Hi-hi me?" Elsa nodded. "Oh. Um, hi."

The monster known as awkward silence descended for a few moments before Elsa vanquished it. "You look beautiful." 'Even her voice is angelic. Did I just think that?'

Before I could ponder my thoughts Anna spoke again "Thank you. You look beautifuller." Smooth. "I mean not fuller, you don't look fuller, but more, more beautiful." Not great at conversing is she?

Elsa laughed, "Thank you. So, this what party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna replied.

"And what is that amazing smell?"

They both sniffed the air. ""Chocolate."" As they shared a laugh, I decided to make my presence known. After telling Kai who I was, he introduced me.

"Your Majesty, Prince Arren of the Southern Isles" Anna perked up a bit at seeing me, probably glad to have someone she knows at the party.

"Hi Arren. How are you doing?" She asked. Elsa seemed a bit surprised her sister knew me.

"You know him? How did you two meet?" She asked. I chuckled, more than happy to recount the memory.

"She accidently hit my brothers horse, pushing her into a boat that slid out and nearly fell into the water if the horse hadn't put his foot on the other side." At Elsa's surprised expression, I continued. "Surprised me too." I said with a shrug. "Anyway, congratulations on your coronation your Majesty. I would enjoy speaking with you further, but I promised some people I would dance with them." When I finished, I bowed and left. Behind me was a short man with what looked like a toupee on his head.

When Kai introduced him I almost laughed. "Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown."

"Weselton!" the Duke said. I decided to postpone the dancing to enjoy the entertainment. "Duke of Weselton, your Majesty. As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting to offer you your first dance as Queen." 'Damn why didn't I think to ask her that. And what is he doing?' The Duke was performing some of the worst dance moves I had ever seen, and I've seen my brother Alphonse. You really don't want to be his dance partner. At the end of the weirdness, the Duke bowed, which made his toupee fall off the back of his but stick to the front. Me, Elsa and Anna all had to hold in our laughter.

Elsa cleared her throat, which made the Duke rise, causing his toupee to fall on his head. 'Does he not know it's there?' I thought. "Thank you, only I don't dance." The Duke made a disappointed sound. "But my sister does." 'Now that is cruel.' I thought with a grimace.

"Ha ha, wait what?" Anna seemed to think it was a joke until the Duke wrapped his arm in hers. "Oh I don't think-" Before she could finish the Duke pulled her away, blasting past me arm extended as if reaching for help. I probably would to in that situation. After a few dances, again with the women flirting, I managed to get away from and out to the balcony, where I found Queen Elsa. She seemed a bit sad. Since it is a personal rule of mine that everyone be smiling, I decided to cheer her up.

"Hello your Majesty. I'm surprised to find you out here." She jumped a little when I spoke, and I felt the air cool a small amount. "I'm sorry for startling you, I just thought you'd be inside with your guests." I said with a smile.

She seemed to relax, and she had her own beautiful smile. 'Success!' "I would, but I needed to get away from it for a few moments. It was all quite suffocating in there." I chuckled.

"These parties certainly can be overwhelming, especially your first one. Personally I only come to these for the music. Being a musician myself I appreciate the effort that encompasses making a band for a ball."

She had a curious look on her face as we continued our conversation. "You play? She asked.

I nodded. "Everyone back home calls me a musical prodigy. I can play almost any instrument, but my best is the piano." I couldn't tell her the musical skill went beyond that, but some small part of me told me she would understand.

As the party went on we continued to talk, Elsa occasionally greeting anyone who would come congratulate her on the coronation until we were interrupted by Anna, who was dragging Hans along with her.

"Elsa!" When she saw Elsa talking to some dignitaries from France and Italy, she stopped and did a quick bow, buying Elsa time to bid farewell to the dignitaries. "May I present, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Hans did a quick bow. "Your Majesty." At this point the two started speaking at the same time.

"We would like…"

"Your blessing…"

""Of, our marriage""

The drink I had just swallowed almost came back out due to my shock. Elsa didn't fare much better. "Marriage?"

Anna was giddy. "Yes!"

At this point I stepped in. "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Anna then went on a rant about marriage planning and me and my brothers living here until Elsa managed to calm her down.

"No one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married."

Anna looked shocked. "Wait, what?"

Elsa wrung her gloves together as she spoke. "May I talk to you please, alone?"

Anna stuck close to Hans' arm, while I gave him a glare that said 'We will talk later.' "No, whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

Elsa was getting visibly irritated. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love." Anna retorted.

"Anna what do you know about true love?"

"More than you, all you know is how to shut people out."

That clearly struck a note as Elsa recoiled slightly, my own hands clenching slightly, as I had done that myself once. Elsa continued speaking. "You asked for my blessing but my answer is no. Now, excuse."

Hans tried to enter the conversation. "Your Majesty, If I may ease your-" Elsa interrupted him.

"No you may not, and I think you and your brother should go." I felt hurt at that, but I kept it down because of the tenseness of the situation. Elsa then spoke to a nearby guard "The party's over, close the gates."

Anna was distraught at that. "What? Elsa no, no wait." As she reached for Elsa's hand, Anna pulled of a glove.

Elsa was in a near panic. "Give me my glove!"

Anna held the glove closer as she spoke. "Elsa please, please I can't live like this anymore." She pleaded. 'Live like what anymore?' I thought as I watched the sisters.

Elsa had a solemn look as she replied. "Then leave."

Anna looked heartbroken as Elsa turned to the doors. Anna started yelling. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Enough Anna." Elsa continued walking to the doors

Anna wouldn't relent. "No why. Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said ENOUGH!" As Elsa spun her ungloved hand released shards of ice that stretched out in an arc in front of her. All I could do was stare in shock. As Elsa took in the looks of the crowd and held her hand to her chest, she saw me. When she saw the look on my face she turned and bolted out the door. At the moment I had one thought in my head.

'I'm not alone.'


	4. Winter and Sauna

When I snapped out of my shock the Duke and his guards had already set off after Elsa. I called out to Anna and Hans to follow them. Hans shot me a glance, and we shared a moment of brotherly telepathy. 'There are more?'

Because I was the fastest of the 3, I managed to catch up to the Duke just at the door, to find Elsa in the middle of the courtyard next to a frozen fountain, surrounded by citizens.

"Please just, stay away from me, stay away." As she finished speaking, a blast of ice shot out of her hand straight at us. Throwing caution to the wind, I decided to demonstrate my own gift. Holding out my hands, yellow strands with what appeared to be music notes attached materialized out of thin air, and managed to stop the majority of the blast by winding in front of me and Duke, who still managed to slip. Elsa and I stared at each other, me in understanding, and her in shock and amazement. It looked like things could've calmed down, until the Duke said a word that made my blood run colder than any ice Elsa could conjure.

"Monster, Monster!" When he said that, Elsa's face changed back to one of fear as she grasped her hand and held it to her chest. Then she ran. At that point Anna and Hans caught up with us. Anna called out to her sister and we followed her down a small corridor that lead us to the fjord. When we saw Elsa again she near the water, but as she stepped back the water seemed to freeze over. She then used the ice as a pathway to reach the other side. I tried to follow her but the ice was too slippery.

"The fjord." When Hans said that I followed his gaze and saw the ice was expanding to encompass the entire area and snow was starting to fall from the sky. When we got back up the people were bewildered by the sudden winter.

"Are you alright?" Hans asked Anna.

"No." She replied.

"Did you know." I questioned. The answer was the same.

Soon the Duke began panic. "It's snowing, it's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped. You have to go after her." As he finished he grabbed one of his guards by the side burns and pulled him down. Then Anna decided to intervene.

"Wait, no." When the Duke saw her he hid behind his guards.

"You! Is there sorcery in you too, are you a monster too." Again with that word, he was trying my patience.

"No, I-I'm completely ordinary." Anna protested. Hans came to her side.

"That's right she is." Both me and Anna gave him a look. "I-In the best way."

Then the Duke turned on me. "And what about you? Were you and the Queen working together to curse us all!" I was at my limit. First I find another like me, Summer turned to winter, and now a small ignorant, paranoid little man starts accusing me and Elsa of cursing her country.

"I have had enough of your whining! If you would open your eyes you would actually be able to tell that Elsa is just scared, and you calling her a monster is not helping the situation! And don't accuse me or her of cursing a land that, not only has nothing to do with me, but is the Queens own home!" The Duke cowered further behind his guards with every word. I didn't notice the yellow strands had returned until Hans managed to calm me down.

Anna spoke up. "Arren is right. My sister didn't mean any of this, she was scared. Tonight was my fault. I pushed her, so, I'm the one that needs to go after her. Bring me my horse, please."

"Anna no it's too dangerous." Hans protested. Anna shook it off

"Elsa's not dangerous."

"Besides, I'll be with her the entire way." I said. Hans still had a worried look in his eye that didn't seemed completely focused on my or Anna's safety. When he still protested Anna told him he needed to take care of the people. It was then Kai appeared with her horse and a cape. After I got on I helped Anna on to the saddle. After she left Hans in charge we set out to end a winter.

After a few hours on horseback I got off and started to lead the horse. Anna kept shooting me glances. I could guess what she wanted to ask.

"You want to know about my powers don't you?" I started. She seemed to panic a little and deny it. I couldn't help but chuckle. "It's fine. Tell me what you want to know. One at a time please."

"Ok." She started. "How did you get them?"

"I'm not sure. One day when I was playing my piano I created those yellow strands you saw last night. I was terrified; I ended up pushing everyone away. Until I learned that the same music that summoned those strands could make them disappear. Whenever I get stressed I always think of a lullaby my mother used to sing me and it calms me down." She looked amazed, and was on the edge of her saddle.

"Incredible. Next question, how does it work? You said you used a piano the first time, but last night you didn't need one."

"That is the result of 15 years of practice. After a while I noticed I needed the piano less and less. Now all I have to do is imagine a song with a similar tempo to what I want to do, and it happens. It's incredibly useful for pranks."

"Whoa. Last one, do you think you could reverse the winter yourself?"

I shook my head. "No, this winter is the result of a massive buildup of Elsa's power. From the looks of it, she hasn't willingly used her magic in years. The only way would be able to match it, is if I used every ounce of my power at once, which would most likely kill me."

"Wow, sorry I asked." She chuckled nervously. "But it won't come to that. Elsa will thaw this and then we can head back. Then I can marry Hans." I frowned.

"Anna if you take anything out of this adventure of ours, it should be that there's no such thing as love at first sight. That and don't anger the magic Queen." She glared at me.

"How can you say that? I think it's a beautiful thing."

"I'm not saying there's no such thing as true love; I just don't believe that it's an instant connection. Anyway, we can have this conversation when we thaw the kingdom."

"Fine." She then started calling out to her sister. "Elsa! Elsa! It's me Anna; you're sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry; it-it's all my, fault! And I brought Arren with me!" She then continued in a softer voice. "Of course none of it would've happened if she had just told me her secret, ha ha. She's a stinker." At that moment a branch that was stuck in the snow flew up, startling the horse and making Anna fall off. Because I lost my grip on the reigns, the horse bolted, and as fast as I was, I can't catch a rampaging horse. I just hope he finds his way back.

Anna was still stuck in the snow. "Need help?" I offered.

"No, just give me a second." When she tried to pull herself up the tree she was under launched into the air, dropping all the snow on top of her. I cringed.

"Need help now?"

"Please."

It was now dark again. Anna was complaining about the cold.

"Snow. It had to be snow. She couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm…"

"Anna look at this." I saw a pillar of smoke not far off.

"…fire. Ahaha-Oh!" Suddenly she slipped and slid down the hillside straight into a freezing cold river. 'She takes a lot of punishment' I thought with another cringe. But it soon turned into a smile. 'She's willing to go through hell and back just to find her sister.' After I slid down carefully, I helped Anna get out of the river, where I noticed her dress had frozen solid. As she started walk the dress stayed in place. There was a shed with a snowed over sign in front of us. When we reached it I hit the sign to shake off the snow.

"W-wandering O-oaken's Trading Post…" The snow on a smaller sign fell off. "…Oh! And Sauna." As we entered we heard someone call us. We turned and I saw one of the largest human beings in my life.

"Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention. Ya?" 'Not really what we need right now'. While I was looking around the store I saw what looked like a bipedal mouse wearing red shorts. 'Who came up with that?' Anna then decided to speak up

"Oh. Great, for now, um how about clothes? Winter clothes, and dresses?"

"That would be in our winter department." I looked where he pointed and saw one set of male and female winter clothes.

"Oh." I deadpanned. As we grabbed our clothes I continued. "Has another young woman come through here? The Queen perhaps?"

"Only ones crazy enough to be out in this storm are two dears." As he said that the door opened and a familiar fur covered man walking man. 'What's Kristoff doing here?' I thought.

"You and this fellow. Oohoo, big summer blowout." Oaken held up a bottle of sun balm as Kristoff walked towards the counter. Me and Anna where in front of it and Anna was moving rather awkwardly. Kristoff stopped in front of her and she didn't move.

"Carrots." He said.

"Huh?" Was Anna's 'intelligent response.

I looked beneath the counter and told her "Behind you. And we say please Kristoff."

He did a small glare at me and said "Please." After Anna moved out of the way and Kristoff grabbed his carrots he then went to get the remaining winter supplies, an axe and a rope. Oaken, meanwhile, started up the conversation again.

"Whoa, a real howler in July yes? Vherever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain." Kristoff replied.

"Is that the most secluded area in the kingdom?" I asked. He just nodded. It made sense. If you want to run go somewhere no one can follow. When he placed the material on the counter Oaken spoke again.

"That'll be 40." Kristoff looked dumbfounded.

"40? No 10."

"Oh dear that's no good. You see this is from our vinter stock. There supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." Anna then decided to interject.

"Oh that's a rough business to be in right now, I-I mean, that is really-" A glare for Kristoff made the joking go away. "Mm, that's unfortunate."

Oaken wouldn't be swayed. "Still 40. But I will through in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Oohoo! Hi family." I turned and saw a family in the sauna 'Is that his family?' "Oohoo!" 'Yep.' Anna waved at them. Kristoff persisted

"10's all I got. Help me out." Oaken moved the carrots to Kristoff.

"Ok. 10 will get you this and no more." Anna went to ask something.

"Hey just tell me one thing what was happening on the North Mountain, did it seem, magical?"

Kristoff pulled down the mouth cover he was wearing (A/N: Sorry don't know what it's called). "Yes. Now back up, while I deal with this crook here." Oaken then stood up. 'Wow. He's big.' I thought as he picked Kristoff up and threw him out of the shop. Then he sat back down.

"I'm sorry about this violence, I will add a court of lutefisk, so we have good feelings." He pulled out a jug of what looked like fish and put it on the counter. Meanwhile I had an idea.

"Could you give us one moment sir." I said as I pulled Anna off to the side. Then I told Anna my plan. "Anna we should buy Kristoff's materials as well."

"What? Why?"

Because he'll owe us and we can get him to take us to the North Mountain."

"That's actually a good idea."

"What's with the 'actually'?"

After we bought all of the materials, we moved to the shed, where we heard Kristoff singing. (_**Kristoff**_+ **Sven)**

_**Reindeers are better than people, **_

_**Sven don't you think that's true**_

**Yeah people will beat you and curse you and cheat you,**

**Everyone of em's bad, except you. **Aw thanks buddy.

_**But people smell better than reindeers, **_

_**Sven don't you think I'm right.**_

**That's once again true,**

**For all except you **

You got me, _**let's call it a night, **_**good night**

_**Don't let the frost bite, bite.**_

"Nice duet." When Anna spoke up it seemed to startle the two.

"You should do that as a comedy routine in the future." I chuckled.

"Oh it's just you two. What do you want?"

"We want you to take us up the North Mountain." I said.

"I don't take people places." I grinned.

"Let me rephrase that." I then threw the pick axe and rope at his chest. "Take us up the North Mountain."

He sighed. "We leave at dawn. And you forgot the carrots for Sven." I nodded at Anna she threw the carrot bag right at his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean… uhm. We leave now. Right now." When we left I heard two distinct carrot bites. 'He's eating the same carrot as Sven again isn't he?' I shuddered.


	5. Wolves and a Snowman

Once we packed up and got on the sled, he head out for the North Mountain. Soon we passed by a cliff, and the sled tilted a small amount. Kristoff pulled Anna, who sat in the front with him, back, while held onto the railing behind them.

"Hang on, we like to go fast." Said Kristoff. Anna then put her legs up on the front of the sled.

"I like fast." Apparently Kristoff doesn't like feet on his sled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Put your feet down. This is fresh laker(?), seriously were you raised in a barn." He then spit on the spot Anna's feet were, most of which went flying into her face.

"No, I was raised in castle." She said as she wiped off the spit. Kristoff made a hmm sound and kept the conversation going.

"So, tell me. What made the Queen go all ice crazy." Anna was the first to reply.

"Oh, uh. It was all my fault. I got engaged to Arren's brother, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And then she said she wouldn't bless the marriage, and Arren didn't give a reply, and-" Kristoff looked dumbfounded as he interrupted.

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Anna just kept going

"Yeah, anyway, I got mad, so she got mad. Then she tried to walk to walk away and I grabbed her glove-" Kristoff wasn't done.

"Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Then I spoke up.

"See? No one thinks it's as normal as you do." She sent me a glare before continuing.

"Yes pay attention. But the thing this she wore the gloves all the time. So I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt?"

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" When Kristoff finished speaking Anna scooted away from him.

"Yes they did." I sighed at that, but she wasn't done. "But Hans is not a stranger." Kristoff grinned. (A/N: At this point every unrecognized line will be Arren)

"Oh yeah? What's his last name." Anna scoffed.

"Of the Southern Isles." I stepped in.

"That's the name of our kingdom." Kristoff continued.

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Salad."

"Best friends name?"

"Probably John."

"That would be me."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

"Green."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"10 ½."

"Have you ever had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Anna looked flabbergasted

"Picks his nose?" Kristoff went on.

"And eats it."

"Excuse me sir he is a Prince." Now he smirked.

"All men do it." Anna then looked at me.

"No comment." I deadpanned. Then they continued on their own.

"Ew. Look it doesn't matter, it's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love."

"Wha- Are you some sort of love expert?" Kristoff relented, and now Anna smirked at him.

"No, but I have friends who are." I raised my eyebrow at that.

"You have friends who are love experts?" Anna was more disbelieving.

"I'm not buying it." Then I heard something growling. It seemed Kristoff and Sven did as well.

"Stop talking." But Anna wouldn't.

"No, no I'd like to meet these-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Listen to him Anna." She didn't let up. She tore my hand away from her mouth, but before she could say anything, Kristoff shushed her. He then grabbed the lamp hanging off the sled and looked around. Meanwhile I mentally prepared to use my magic. When Kristoff looked behind us we noticed a large pack of wolves.

"Sven, go. Go!" With that Sven took off.

"What are they?" Anna questioned. Kristoff and I answered at the same time

""Wolves."" Anna looked scared.

"Wolves? What do we do?" Kristoff grabbed a torch set on fire with the lamp.

"Arren and I got this, just don't fall off and don't get eaten." Anna protested.

"But I want to help." Kristoff wouldn't have any of it.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgement." I cringed. Anna looked shocked

"Excuse me?" Kristoff kicked a wolf away from the sled while I shot them with music notes.

"Who marries a man she just met." Anna grabbed his lute.

"It's true love."

"Whoa!" Then she hit a wolf that jumped at Kristoff, knocking it away. I was impressed.

"Whoa." I said. Another wolf jumped up and pulled on Kristoff's clothes, pulling him done and making him let go of the torch, which Anna grabbed.

"Christopher!" She called. I face palmed. Kristoff didn't appreciate the mistake either.

"It's Kristoff." His legs then got bitten by two of the wolves. Before I could do anything, Anna set a blanket on fire and threw it at the wolves. And Kristoff, incidently.

"Duck!" Kristoff stuck his head in the snow and the blanket passed over him, and knocked the two wolves away.

"You almost set me on fire!" Anna smiled.

"But I didn't." Sven then neighed and we all looked forward, only to see a cliff coming up and nowhere else to go.

"Get ready to jump Sven!" Anna called out to the reindeer, and Kristoff picked her up.

"You don't tell him what to do…" Anna cried out, and then he threw her on to Sven. "…I do." When Anna landed he cut the rope. "Jump Sven!" And he did. He and Anna made it over to the other side but Kristoff and I were still in the sled. When it started to fall we jumped out to reach the other side. I used a small burst of magic to propel myself further, and I landed safely on the snow. Kristoff, however, barely made it, and clung to the side. I barely heard him say something, and soon I saw a pillar of smoke rise up from the canyon. I mentally sighed. 'There goes our transportation.' Then Kristoff started to slip, but before I moved I saw a pickaxe fly by my head and land in front of him.

"Grab one!" Anna shouted. He did and then I started pulling on it as well. Once Kristoff was safe Anna and I looked over the cliff edge down at the sled wreckage.

"Whoa." Kristoff groaned and put his arm over his head. Anna looked at him sheepishly. "I'll replace your sled, and everything in it. And I understand if you don't want to help us anymore." At that both me and Anna started heading further up the cliff. I vaguely heard Kristoff and 'Sven' talking. Anna and I tried to figure out where to go.

"Maybe it's this way?" She said.

"No idea. I don't live here." She continued as if I hadn't spoken.

"Actually I think it's this way." Thankfully we were interrupted before we could get to lost.

"Hold up! We're coming." Anna looked ecstatic.

"You are?! I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along." I shook my head, and we set off once again.

A few hours later the sun had risen and we were passing another cliff. Soon I heard Anna gasp. I turned around and was amazed. All of Arendelle had been frozen over in every direction.

"Arendelle." I heard Anna mutter. Kristoff then spoke up.

"It's completely frozen." Anna tried to add some hope to the subject.

"But it'll be fine, Elsa will thaw it." Kristoff didn't look convinced.

"Will she?" Anna didn't give up.

"Yeah. Now come on, this way to the North Mountain?" Kristoff chuckled and pointed her arm up.

"More like, this way." Before we head out I looked back at the country. 'Can she?'

Eventually we found our way to an iced over waterfall, and tress that had frozen water droplets hanging from the branches. Sven started playing with them when he heard the beautiful noise they made when they were moved. Anna was in awe of the spectacle.

"I never knew winter could be so, beautiful." Then we heard a voice in the distance.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful isn't it? But it's so white. Why not add a little color, maybe crimson, chartreuse, how about yellow? No, yellow and snow, brrrhh, no go." I looked down and saw a snowman walking and talking beside me.

"Hey guys." They looked down and gasped at the sudden snow man. Then he talked

"Am I right?" Anna shrieked and kicked his head up where Kristoff caught him. The snowman continued like nothing happened. "Hi."

"You're creepy." Kristoff then tossed the head back to Anna and vice versa. I just chuckled and watched as the body kept moving and tried to follow the head. Soon Anna threw the head at the body and it got stuck in the snow. When he managed to dislodge himself his head was upside down. The snowman just seemed confused.

"Wait, what am I looking at right here? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" I almost choked trying to keep from laughing. Anna then went over to him.

"Alright wait one second." She then took his head and flipped it over.

"Oh. Thank you." Said the snowman.

"You're welcome." Anna replied.

"Now I'm perfect." Anna chuckled nervously.

"Well, almost." While she grabbed a carrot from her bag, the snowman kept talking.

"It was like my whole life got turned upside down." When he looked back at Anna, she shoved a carrot into his face so it came out the back of his head. But he didn't seem bothered at all.

"Wooh! Head rush." Anna launched a volley of apologies.

"Are you ok?"

Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." He started tapping the carrot with his stick arms. "So cute, it's like a little baby unicorn." Anna then pushed it forward, causing his eyes to bulge a little bit. "Whoa, hey, whoa! Oh, I love it even more. Ha, alright let's start this thing over. Hi everyone, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." Anna seemed to ponder this.

"Olaf? … That's right, Olaf" Then Olaf edged her on.

"And you are…?" Anna was startled out of her own little world.

"Oh, um I'm Anna."

"Arren." Olaf then turned around.

"And who's that funky looking donkey over there?" It was Anna who answered.

"That's Sven."

"Uh huh. And who's the reindeer?" I almost burst out laughing.

"Can we keep him?" Kristoff glared at me while Anna answered again.

"…Sven."

"Oh they're, oh. Makes things easier for me." Sven then tried to eat Olaf's carrot nose, but the snowman jumped away just in time. "Look at him trying to kiss my nose, I like you to." Anna started questioning him, while Kristoff took one of his stick arms and began playing with it

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

"Yeah, why?" Then Kristoff, who was still playing with the arm, spoke up.

"How does this work?" The arm then slapped him, and Olaf grabbed it back.

"Stop it Sven, I'm trying to focus here." When he stuck it back on, he turned to Anna. "Yeah, why?" Kristoff decided to answer this.

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer." Olaf immediately smiled.

"Summer? Oh I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot." I decided to interject.

"Really? I'm guessing to you don't have much experience with heat?" He never lost the smile. It grows on you.

"Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes, and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come."

"_**Bee's they'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz,**_

_**And I'll be doing whatever snow does, In Summer**_

_**A drink, in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand**_

_**Probably getting gorgeously tanned, In Summer**_

_**I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm,**_

_**And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm.**_

_**And I can't, wait to see, what my buddies all think of me.**_

_**Just imagine how much cooler I'll be, In Summer.**_

_**Da da, dadoo, abababu.**_

_**The hot and the cold are both so intense, put 'em together it just makes sense.**_

_**Rrratata dadadadoo. **_

_**Winters a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a…**_

_**Happy snowman!**_

_**When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream, **_

_**Of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam.**_

_**Oh the sky, will be blue, and you guy's will be there to,**_

_**When I finally do, what frozen things do, In Summer.**_

"I'm gonna tell him." Said Kristoff. Anna slapped his shoulder.

"Don't you dare."

_**IN SUMMER! **_So come on, Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" Anna laughed and followed him. Kristoff looked shocked.

"Somebody's got to tell him."

"Not me." I said. "You're on your own."


	6. Ice Palace and the Giant

_**A/N: Sorry about the uber late update. I just got a job, so I've had to balance my time more than usual. In response to any romance between Elsa and Arren, I plan on hinting at it near the end, but I just want them to have a sense of companionship over their powers. For some reason the spacing gets wonky near the bottom so if there is a problem I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Eventually we got to a series of small cliffs where the ice sharpened into spikes. I couldn't help but worry about Hans and the rest of the kingdom. I had noticed that it was slowly getting colder, and I wasn't sure how long we had until the winter became irreversible. Soon Kristoff started up a conversation.

"So how exactly are you two planning to stop this weather?" He asked. Anna chuckled.

"Oh I am going to talk to my sister." Kristoff looked doubtful.

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?" I decided to expand on it.

"The best way to ensure Elsa doesn't lose control again is too keep her calm. If we talk to her and help her find a coping mechanism, this winter should be gone soon." When I finished Kristoff had nearly walked right into an ice spike, stopping just before it stabbed him.

"So you're not at all afraid of her?" Anna scoffed.

"Why would I be?" Then our resident snowman spoke up.

"Yeah. I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." When he finished talking he looked down and saw a spike in his chest. "Oh look at that. I've been impaled." He started giggling.

After we helped him off he started waddling like a penguin again. I looked conflicted, which Anna noticed.

"What's wrong Arren?"

"I can't decide whether to keep Olaf, or bring back summer. He is, and I reserve this for children and cats, adorable. Anna giggled and we set on your way

A few hours later we came across a steep cliff. I could climb it, but Anna doesn't, and we only have one line of rope.

"What now?" Anna asked. Kristoff started to think about our options.

"Hmmm, it's too steep. I've only got one rope and you guys don't know how to climb mountains." I noticed Anna had started to climb on her own. I inwardly groaned.

"Says who?" Kristoff looked confused.

"What are you doing?" Anna kept trying to climb. I didn't have the heart to tell how far she was off the ground.

"I'm, going, to see, my sister." Kristoff and I just kept watching. Now it was my turn to talk.

"Anna, you're going to kill yourself." Thee Kristoff noticed Anna's feet.

"I wouldn't put my foot there." Anna slipped.

"You're distracting me." Kristoff spoke again

"Or there." She slipped again. I just enjoyed watching her. 'I wonder if she'll notice she's 5ft off the ground' I thought. As they continued bantering like a couple, I noticed Olaf had gone to the side of the cliff. I followed him, and when I turned the corner I was speechless. I was in front of a massive ice castle that put other castles to shame. I almost didn't notice Olaf calling the others over. When they got over here I heard them both gasp in awe. Kristoff looked like he was in heaven.

"Now that's ice. I might cry." I chuckled as Anna replied.

"Go ahead, I won't judge." I couldn't help but add my own piece to the conversation.

"I might." That earned a brief glare from Kristoff, but I had already started walking up the staircase of ice leading up to the palace. When Kristoff caught up we were at the massive doors. Anna went to knock, but hesitated. Olaf didn't pick up on the atmosphere.

"Knock." She didn't. "Just knock." Still nothing. "Why isn't she knocking?" Anna looked like she was reaffirming herself. Olaf continued. "Do you think she knows how to knock?"

When he finished Anna found the courage she needed and knocked on the doors. Then the doors opened. Anna looked surprised and happy.

"It opened. That's a first." When we went to enter Anna turned to Kristoff. "Oh, you should probably wait out here." Kristoff looked shocked, so Anna elaborated. "Last time I introduced her to a guy she froze everything." I stepped in.

"Actually it was the last time you got engaged to guy that she froze everything."

Kristoff looked upset. "Then why does Arren get to go with you?"

"Because I'm the only one here that has powers, and Elsa knows me from the party." Then Olaf tried to come with us, but Anna stopped him.

"You to, Olaf." The snowman looked hurt.

"M-me?" When she saw his expression, Anna relented a little.

"Just, give us minute." Olaf agreed, and started counting when he sat on the stairs with Kristoff, who joined in the count.

When Anna and I entered the door closed, and we had a chance to look around. I was amazed at the detail in everything, especially the fountain in the centre of the room. Anna started calling for her sister.

"Elsa? It's me, Anna." She slipped a little and I helped her to the staircase. Then I heard Elsa.

"Anna, Arren." When I looked up I had to fight hard to keep the blush off my face and my jaw off the ground. Elsa was in a pure blue dress with a cut down the side, showing off more leg than I've seen from most women, and the dress itself seemed to sparkle when it caught the light. Elsa also had her hair in a ponytail that hung over her shoulder. I had to cough to get my speech in order, but Anna spoke first.

"Whoa, Elsa, you look, different. It's a good different." Then she smirked at me. "And judging by Arren's face, he agrees." I shot a glare her way and spoke up.

"Elsa, this place is amazing. I can't do anything remotely like this." She did a small laugh.

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of." Anna started to walk up the stairs. I noticed Elsa back away a little.

"I'm so sorry, about what happened. If I'd have known-" Elsa interrupted her.

"No, no, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you two should probably go. Please." Anna looked confused

"But we just got here." Then I joined in

"And I want to help you with your powers." She looked at me with a conflicted expression before turning back to Anna.

"You belong down in Arendelle." Anna kept going.

"So do you." Elsa was just as stubborn.

"No, Anna, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody." Anna cringed a little.

"Actually about that-" She was interrupted when we heard counting. Elsa looked worried.

"Wait, what is that?" Then Olaf walked in through the doors. 'Well, we did say t give us a minute.' I thought.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He introduced himself to Elsa, who looked amazed and confused.

"Olaf?" He waddled to the stairs and stopped on the same level as Anna.

"You built me. Remember that?" Elsa still seemed confused

"And you're alive? Olaf looked at his stick arms

"Uh-um, I think so?" It was more of a question than a statement, and I once again chuckled due to the living snowman. Anna knelt down next to him.

"He's just like the one we built as kids." Elsa had a happy look on her face.

"Yeah." Anna's faced turned sombre yet hopeful.

"Elsa we were so close. We can be like that again." Elsa gained a faraway look that soon turned to fear. 'What happened to them?' I thought. Elsa turned away from us.

"No, we can't. Goodbye Anna." Anna was shocked.

"Elsa, wait." Elsa wouldn't back down, and started to walk towards the large staircase behind her.

"No I'm just trying to protect you."

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid." As Anna followed Elsa I kept Olaf from chasing after them. I knew they needed a moment. 'I just hope nothing bad happens.' I thought. I then called out to Kristoff.

"You can come in now!" Almost instantly he charged in and started to examine everything he could. He was like a child that wanted to find out how a new toy works.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked. He shot up like lightning.

"Absolutely! The detail here is amazing. It would an entire team of ice carver's weeks to get a piece of the staircase done to this level." Then he smirked at me. "But I think you're more interested in its creator." I had a small blush when I noticed the deeper meaning he had.

"Not that way. I will admit that Elsa is an amazing woman, but right now I just see her as a person I can relate to. And where did you get that idea?" He shrugged.

"Anna." I groaned.

"Of course she would think like that. She wants to marry my brother after a day." When I looked at Kristoff I noticed he had slight anger in his face. "What's with the look?" He turned away.

"What look?" Now I smirked.

"You like Anna don't you?" His face turned the color of Anna's hair.

"N-no I don't. I barely know her." My smirk never left.

"But you're starting to. I don't blame you. Anna makes you feel protective of her. I got the same feeling when I first met her." Now he groaned.

"Fine, what if I do like her? After this we won't be able to hang out anymore. I'm a peasant and she's a royal." I frowned.

"That doesn't mean-" I was interrupted when snow started to swirl around us. I looked up and saw that it was heading upwards, where the speed was rapidly increasing. Kristoff following, I bolted up the stairs as a blast of magic shot over my head. When I reached the room I saw Anna kneeling on the floor in pain and a horrified Elsa. Kristoff ran straight to Anna, while I slowly walked towards Elsa as non-threateningly as possible.

"Anna! Are you ok?" Kristoff asked. Anna stood on shaky legs before regaining her strength.

"I'm ok. I'm fine." She looked resolutely at Elsa, who was still looking terrified. Then she looked at Kristoff.

"Who's this? Wait it doesn't matter just, you have to go." Anna stood her ground.

"No, I know we can figure this out, together!" Elsa didn't back down either.

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" I tried to calm Elsa down.

"We don't but you do. You have to trust us Elsa. I promise that I will help you control your power." Kristoff then spoke up.

"Guys, I think we should go." I then noticed the cracks in the ice that were beginning to form. Anna didn't care.

"No I'm not leaving without you Elsa." Elsa raised her hand.

"Yes, you are." When she brought down her hand a giant snow creature rose out of the floor. Once it finished forming, the creature grabbed me, Anna, and Kristoff in one hand and Olaf in another. He carried us down to the lobby of the palace and out the doors, Anna struggling the entire way.

"Go away." The creature spoke, and he tossed us down the staircase. When we stopped, I noticed Sven had his tongue stuck on the ice stairway. Before we got up, I heard a voice.

"Heads up!" I saw Olaf's head fly over me and land in the rock behind us. "Watch out for my butt!" Then the rest of him came flying at us. Anna grabbed a pile of snow and made a ball.

"It is not nice to throw people." Before she could throw the ball Kristoff grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, whoa feisty pants just calm down, let the snowman be." Anna had seemed to calm down. Then she threw the ball at the snowman. It did nothing but make him angry. Kristoff saw the need to point that out.

"See now you made him made." Olaf spoke up.

"I'll distract him. You guys go." When we ran off I heard Olaf say something. Whatever his distraction was didn't work, as the snowman kept following us. The three of us slid down a hill, Kristoff and I kept our bodies straight, but Anna spun in circles. After we reached the bottom the snowman jumped after us and we ran. Anna ran under a tree and started pulling. Realizing what she was doing I decided to help, and I pulled on another tree beside hers. I also used my magic to push the snowman back further. Soon the trees launched up and hit him, knocking him back and giving us time to escape. Kristoff managed to stop us before we ran off a cliff. We looked down at the deadly fall.

"It's a 100ft drop." Anna said. Kristoff corrected her.

"It's 200." He tied the rope around our waists tightly and then started digging in the snow with his axe. Anna looked confused.

"What's that for?"

"I'm digging a snow anchor." I spoke up.

"What if we fall?" He answered as he put the rope in the trench he made.

"There's 20ft of fresh powder down there. It'll be like landing on a pillow." Then I heard him mutter. "Hopefully." Then we heard the snowman growl and saw the trees shake. Kristoff threw the rest of the rope down the cliff.

"Ok guys, on three." As he counted Anna kept trying to psyche herself up.

"Ok you tell me when, I'm ready to go. I was born ready." I spoke up.

"Calm down." She wrung her hands together and we saw a tree fly through the air and land in front of us.

"Tree!" Anna yelled, and she jumped off the cliff, pulling us with her. Thankfully the snow anchor held.

"That happened." As Kristoff lowered us down I heard Olaf talking up on the cliff. Soon we saw his head fly past us. Before we lost sight of him he yelled up to us.

"Hang in there guys." Anna urged Kristoff on, but before we could go very far we were pulled up. Soon we were face to face the snow monster.

"Don't come BAAACKK!" He yelled.

"We won't." I used my magic to cut the rope and we fell screaming. I landed face first in the snow, and I heard Anna speak up.

"Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow." When I pushed myself up I heard Olaf panting,

"Olaf?" I questioned 'I didn't know snowmen could pant.' I saw him tugging on what looked like Kristoff's feet.

"I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs!" Kristoff then got up and wiped the snow off him.

"Those are my legs." Then Olaf's body started waddling by. Olaf let go of the feet and pointed at it.

"Oh, do me favor and grab my butt." Kristoff did and reattached the two. "Oh, that feels better." He then noticed Sven had shown up.

"Hey Sven!" Olaf turned before Sven could bite his nose. "He found us." He turned back and rubbed his face against Sven's. "My cute little reindeer." Kristoff pulled them apart.

"Don't talk to him like that." I looked at the mountain man.

"Like you do?" He glared at me before smiling and going to pull Anna out of the snow.

"You ok? He asked. Anna stood up.

"Thank you." They had a moment of silence and I smiled. 'I'm glad she's not focused on Hans anymore.' Their moment ended and Anna touched Kristoff's head.

"How's your head? When she touched Kristoff recoiled and started to laugh.

"It's, uh, it's fine. I'm good, I've got a thick skull." Olaf then joined in.

"I don't have a skull. Or bones." I laughed a little.

"You're awesome Olaf." He smiled at me and Kristoff spoke up.

"So, um, so now what?" Anna curled hair back past her ear.

"Now what?" Then she had a worried look on her face. "Now what? Oh. What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this, and then there's your ice business-" Kristoff calmed her down.

"Hey, hey don't worry about my ice business." He then had a confused look on his face. "Worry about your hair." I was confused so I walked in front of Anna and saw what Kristoff was talking about. Anna was confused as well.

"What? I just fell off a cliff you should see your hair." I decided to clarify.

"Anna yours is turning white." That confused her more. Then she grabbed one of her pigtails and looked at it.

"What?" Kristoff looked worried.

"It's because she struck you, isn't it?" Anna held it up.

"Does it look bad?" Kristoff paused.

"…No." Olaf raised his head up with his arms.

"You hesitated."

"No, I-I didn't."

"So you were admiring her looks?" I joked. They both had small blushes for a few seconds before Kristoff changed the subject.

"Anna, you need help, ok? Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked. He picked up his took.

"To see my friends."

"The love experts?" Anna asked. Olaf looked excited.

"Love experts?" Kristoff kept walking.

"Uh huh. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this." I was skeptical.

"How do you know?" He turned around and looked at us.

"Because I've seen them do it before." As we head off Olaf's head turned around and looked at me and Sven.

"I like to consider myself a love expert." I chuckled.

"I'd love to see that." Sven neighed in agreement.


	7. Trolls and True Love

Later that evening we came to a valley filled with rocks and plant life. I wondered how Elsa's magic didn't reach it. Olaf was lying on top of Sven in front of us, while Anna Kristoff walked beside each other. I was behind them a little bit, to give the two some space. To break the silence Anna started talking to me.

"So Hans said you have 12 more brothers, how does that work?"

"It's hell." I deadpanned. Anna cringed. Then Kristoff joined in.

"Why?" I looked at him.

"Do you have older siblings?" He nodded

"Do they prank you?" Another nod.

"Then multiply that by 13 and you will see my life. Add in my magic and it gets more hectic." They both paled slightly in understanding. Then Anna continued her questions.

"How did they react to your magic?" I had a solemn look as I answered.

"It's not how they reacted it's how **I** reacted. Mostly they were shocked and a little frightened. None of us had ever seen this before, and we still don't know where it came from. When it happened I locked myself in my room for weeks to the point they had cut a hole in the door to pass me my food. But they all tried to help me." Then I had a slight smile. "It was actually Hans who helped me figure out how to prevent any accidents. He was there when I first used my magic by accident and saw how it reacted to certain melodies. So he figured that could also reel it in." Now I had a sly grin. "He actually sung me our mothers lullaby to help me. To this day I don't let him forget it." Anna and Kristoff giggled slightly. Then we heard Olaf speak up

"Look Sven, the sky's awake." Anna had a fond smile before she shivered. Kristoff looked concerned

"You cold?"

"A little." Kristoff went to hug her to give her some warmth while I mentally nudged him on. At the last second he spotted a geyser.

"Wait, ah, come here." I mentally groaned. Then man wasn't going to get anywhere with her at this rate. He led us to the geyser and Anna sighed in contentment. Then Kristoff began to speak up.

"So, uh, about my friends. Well I say friends there more like family. Anyway, when I was a kid it was just me and Sven, until they, you know, kinda took us in." 'How old is that reindeer?' Anna joined in.

"They did?"

"Yeah." He then got a worried look. "I don't want to scare they can be a little, inappropriate. And, loud, very loud." Anna had a sweet smile as Kristoff went on. "They're also stubborn, at times, and a little over bearing, and heavy, I mean really, really heavy." Then he started yammering until Anna interrupted him.

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful." I joined in.

"I agree, remember, I have 13 brothers, how bad could your family be?" He sighed.

"Okay then, meet my family." He showed us a clearing with dozens of rocks. Anna, Olaf and I stared on.

"They're, rocks." I said. As Kristoff started talking to some of the boulders, Olaf spoke what we were all thinking, the way we were thinking it.

"He's crrraaaazzy." Kristoff either didn't hear or didn't care, as he kept 'conversing' with the rocks. Olaf kept going. "I'll distract him while you run." Then he switched to his chipper voice. "Hi. Sven's family, it's nice to meet you" He turned to us and whispered. "Because I love you guys I insist you run." Back to the rock. "I understand you're love experts. Oooh." Back to us. "Why aren't you running?" Now Anna spoke up.

"Uh, okay I'm gonna go." As she turned and started to hurry away the rocks started moving. "Kristoff?" A couple rocks rolled under her feet and when they reached Kristoff they unrolled into little grey people. My eyes must have been as wide as the moon. Then they cheered.

"Kristoff's home!" Olaf joined in.

"Kristoff's home." Then he had a confused look. "Wait, Kristoff?" One of the rock people nodded. I watched on as Kristoff caught up with his family. Soon Anna spoke up.

"Trolls. They're trolls." I joined in.

"I didn't think they existed." When we finished all of the trolls looked at us and blinked simultaneously. Then they looked at Anna.

"He's brought a girl!" They cheered again, picked Anna up while I just got out of the way, and rolled her to Kristoff, who caught her bridal style. A few pulled me down to my knees and started bombard me with questions. I couldn't catch what anyone was saying until they stopped and looked at Anna and Kristoff.

_**Is it the clumpy way he walks?**_

_**Or the grumpy way he talks?**_

_**Or the pear shaped, square shaped weirdness of his feet?**_

_**And though we know he washes well he,**_

_**Always ends up sort of smelly.**_

_**But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet."**_

"That's nice, but-" Anna tried to stop them but couldn't.

"_**So he's a fixer upper, so he's got a few flaws.**_

_**Like his peculiar brain dear, his thing with the reindeer,**_

_**That's a little outside of nature's laws.**_

_**So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of.**_

_**You can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love.**_

"Can we please just stop talking about this? Kristoff tried to calm them down. "We've got a real actual problem here". It was a vain attempt.

"I'll say. So tell me dear. _**Is it the way that he runs scared?**_

_**Or that he's socially impaired?**_

_**Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?**_

"I did not need to know that." Anna looked weirded out, but the trolls kept going.

_**Are you holding back you're fondness, due to his umanly blondness?**_

_**Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?**_

_**He's a bit of a fixer upper, he's got a couple of bugs.**_

"No I don't." He said while scratching his ear like a dog.

_**His isolation is confirmation if his desperation for human hugs.**_

_**So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do.**_

_**The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you.**_

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, enough! She is engaged to someone else ok!" He once again tried to end the weirdness. In case they tried to get me involved, I called out.

"Not to me, just so you know." They blinked in rhythm again before huddling up.

_**So he's a bit of a fixer upper, that's a minor thing.**_

_**Her cloak engagement is a flex arrangement.**_

_**And by the way, I don't see no ring.**_

_**So he's a bit of fixer upper, her brains a bit betwixt.**_

_**Get the fiancée out of the way, and the whole thing will be fixed**_

_**We're not saying you can change him, cause people don't really change.**_

_**We're only saying that love's a force, that's powerful and strange.**_

_**People make bad choices if they're mad or scared, or stressed.**_

_**But throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best.**_

_**True love brings out the best!**_

_**Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but that's what it's all about.**_

_**Father, sister, brother, we need each other,**_

_**To fix us up, and round us out**_

_**Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove.**_

_**The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is**_

_**True, true, true, true true.**_

_**Love love love,**_

_**Truuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

"Do you Anna take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded-" Anna successfully (finally) interrupted the trolls.

"Wait, what?" The troll continued.

"You're getting married."

_**Love!**_

Just then Anna shivered and her hair whitened further. I ran towards them to help. Kristoff held her up. Before I could do anything to help another troll rolled up, but he oozed wisdom and age.

"There is strange magic here." He said. Kristoff looked relieved.

Grand Pabbie." He said.

"Come, come. Bring her here to me." He took hold of Anna's hands and looked at her.

"Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze forever." My heart sank, and it seems everyone else shared my feelings. Anna looked terrified.

"What? No." Kristoff joined in.

"But you can remove it right?" The troll shook his head.

"I cannot. I'm sorry Kristoff. If it was a head that would be easy. But only, an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Anna had a thoughtful look.

"An act of true love?" The other trolls decided to add their input.

"A true love's kiss perhaps?" Then they started to kiss the troll next to them. Kristoff had a conflicted look before speaking.

"Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans." Anna nodded.

"Hans." Before we left I spoke up.

"Grand Pabbie, is there anything I can do to at least slow the process?" The elder looked at me oddly, so I showed him my magic by creating strands around my hand. When he saw them he looked surprised, then thoughtful, before finally speaking.

"It is possible that your magic could counteract the effects for a while, but I cannot say for certain if it will work or how long it will last." I nodded before putting my hand on Anna's shoulders and sending a small bit of my magic into with the intent to heal her. She visibly looked better. I nodded to Kristoff who nodded back and looked up at Sven.

"Pull us up Sven." After he did they mounted him. "Olaf, come on." The snowman jumped and trotted off as fast as possible.

"I'm coming!" He jumped onto Sven as he started galloping and I used my magic to propel me along at the same pace. "Let's go kiss Hans. Who is this Hans?" I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

After a few hours we had to let Sven rest. That and Anna's hair had begun to whiten further. I started to send my magic into her again, but the whiteness didn't recede.

"How do you feel? I asked.

"A little better." She said. But then she shivered. Kristoff came over with a blanket and wrapped Anna up. She snuggled up and slept for a few minutes.

"Do you think this true love's kiss thing will work?" He asked. I sighed.

"I have no idea. Personally I don't think Anna and Hans have known each other long enough for there to be anything close to true love between. Not only that, but Hans' behaviour is worrying me." Kristoff looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I frowned.

"Hans has never been one to jump into things without thinking it through. He is the most calculative of my brothers and always has a plan. It's something I've admired about him for my whole life. For him to propose on the first night he meets a girl is extremely out of character. I just wish I had the chance to talk to him about this." I laid back and looked at the stars. 'If the kiss doesn't work what else can we do? It seems like my magic isn't working as well anymore to help Anna, and Elsa is too frightened to use her powers effectively. If she sees what is happening to her sister, it'll cause even more problems than we already have.' Before my thoughts could go further I heard Sven neigh. I got up and saw Kristoff picking Anna up and moving over to Sven. I stretched and prepared to use my magic 'I guess all we can do is have faith. But in what?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, but that felt like a good spot to end. Next chapter I'm going to have POV change, for the scene with Hans and Anna. It will be the only one in this story. Also, at the end of this, if anyone wants to write a sequel you can. Don't worry about missing out, because more than one person can keep writing. Also, please review. I want your feedback to know how I'm doing.**


End file.
